


Training Session

by wakandas_vibranium



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandas_vibranium/pseuds/wakandas_vibranium
Summary: King T'Challa and Queen Reader like Nakia a little more than they let on.





	Training Session

You and T’Challa have been the King and Queen of Wakanda for a few years and you couldn’t be happier. In all honesty, you never thought that you would be queen. You thought the duties of queen would be too consuming, but you are quite good at being queen and you enjoy everything that comes with it.

You were madly in love with your husband, King T’Challa, but you were scared as hell to tell him that you were bisexual and had the hots for Nakia. Don’t get me wrong, the sex you and T’Challa had was indescribable. He’d always find a new, earth shattering way to bring you over the edge and you loved it. 

The only person who knew about your sexuality was Shuri. Since Shuri came out to you on her eighteenth birthday, you both have shared everything with each other. She always came to you for advice on where she should take her girlfriend for their dates and things like that. You both were particularly close. She is the little sister you’ve always wanted and you love her so much.

Anyway, you were freaking out because you had another training session with Nakia today and at the last session, you were so hot and bothered that you rushed home and pleasured yourself in the shower thinking about the way her smooth, dark skin felt against yours. You knew today would be the same, if not worse. You weren’t one hundred percent sure if you could contain yourself around her anymore. You absolutely were not a cheater and you would never do anything to hurt T’Challa, but you couldn’t help but wonder about the delicious sounds Nakia would make as you licked every inch of her perfect body.

Shuri snapped her fingers in your face, smirking as you came out of your lustful thoughts, “Thinking about Nakia again, huh?”

You rolled your eyes, “Shut up, Shuri.”

She laughed, “Will you just tell my brother already, (Y/N)? I’ve seen how he looks at you and Nakia when you train together. He looks like a hungry lion looking at a field of antelope.”

You giggled, “Is that right? I didn’t even know that he watched our sessions.”

She nodded, “Yeah, he always hides in the corner. I know my brother better than anyone. I’m sure he will be down for it just as much as you are. Also, I may or may not have eavesdropped on a conversation Nakia was having about her interest in having a threesome with the King and Queen.”

You shivered, “Mmm…and how long ago was this conversation?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Shuri shrugged, “Two days ago…”

You nodded, “Okay. I’m gonna go for it.”

“I already made sure that no one will be in the training area during your session for about two hours so…” 

You laughed, kissing her on the cheek before leaving the lab, “Best wingman ever!” You called over your shoulder.

You went back to your room so you could get dressed. You put on your green sports bra and matching shorts. You tied your shoe laces and put your braids up into a loose bun.

You walked to the training area and entered the building. Shuri was right. There were no guards. You bit your bottom lip as you spotted Nakia stretching her legs on a mat. Damn, she looked inviting.She was wearing a green and yellow sports bra with green shorts that hugged her ass. You were going to smack her ass if it was the last thing you do. 

You walked up beside her and began stretching as well, “Hello, Nakia.”

She smiled brightly and stood up crossing her arms over her chest, “My Queen. It’s always a pleasure to be in your presence.”

* * *

Thirty minutes into the session, you both were sweating and breathing heavily. You were so distracted that Nakia had pinned you down, twice now.

Nakia straddled your thigh, pinning you down again and when you looked up at her she was smirking, “My Queen, if I wasn’t so sure, I’d say you like it when I’m on top of you.”

You raised an eyebrow, “And what if I do?”

She licked her lips, slowly rutting against you, “Then I would tell you that the feeling is mutual,” she leaned down to whisper in your ear, “but I’d like it much more if you were on top of me.”

You groaned deeply because you couldn’t take it anymore. You flipped her over so that she was the one pinned and you crushed your lips against hers in a heated kiss. Kissing Nakia was everything you imagined and then some. Her lips were much softer than you imagined. She moaned lightly and wrapped her hands around your neck, pulling you down to deepen the kiss. You ran your hands all over her tight, chocolate body. You grabbed her ass, smacking it a few times before pulling her up so that she was seated in your lap and began to trail kisses down her neck.

Nakia moaned, leaning her head back as you sucked a bruise into her neck, “That feels so good, Queen (Y/N).” Nakia grabbed your face and crashed her lips to yours, sucking your bottom lip into her mouth and gently biting it. You moaned as she pressed her breasts against yours, grinding down on you. She was so intoxicating. You didn’t know where to put your hands. You couldn’t get enough of her. Nakia reached between your legs, rubbing your aching pussy through your shorts. You gasped at the sensation, breaking the kiss “Yes,” you moaned as she rubbed harder. You could feel yourself getting wetter. 

Nakia bit her lip, turned on by the sounds you were making, “Let me make you cum, (Y/N).” she asked, reaching underyour shorts, smirking as she felt how wet you already were. How could you tell her no when she asked so nicely.

“Fuck,” you hissed as she began rubbing her finger in tight circles on your clit. 

You both were so absorbed in each other’s touches that you didn’t notice the dark figure walk in. You heard someone clear their throat and you pulled away from each other.

T’Challa folded his arms over his chest, looking down at the both of you, “Well, well, well. What do we have _here_?”

You were reasonably nervous, unsure of your husband’s reaction until his eyes met yours. You knew that look all too well. He was turned on. You smirked at him, knowing that this was going to get pretty hot. Nakia kept looking back and forth between you and T’Challa, trying to grasp your reactions.

T’Challa grabbed a chair and sat down, beckoning the both of you with his finger,“So, you two thought it was a good idea to start without your King?”

You and Nakia glanced at each other as you both began to crawl toward him and Nakia looked up at T’Challa,“It wasn’t intentional, My King. Queen (Y/N) is just so irresistible and we got carried away.”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow, leaning back in the chair, widely spreading his legs. He pressed a finger to a kimoyo bead on his wrist, causing the doors to lock and the windows to darken.

As you both stopped at his feet, T’Challa pulled on the both of you. Bending you over his right knee and Nakia over his left. T’Challa spanked Nakia’s ass first, eliciting several moans from her lips. You sighed deeply as her ass pressed against yours. You couldn’t wait to get your hands back on that plump ass of hers. You were so turned on. Your panties were already ruined. You felt yourself get wetter and wetter as you eagerly waited for your turn to be punished. The anticipation was killing you. T’Challa smacked your ass extracting a loud moan from you. You had no shame right now. Your number one fantasy was coming true and goddamnit you were going to be vocal.

“You really like this, don’t you, (Y/N)?” He chuckled. 

You moaned as his hand slapped your ass again, “Yes! Yes, I like it very much.”

 _“Hmm…”_  T’Challa sat back in his chair, smirking at how hot and bothered you both were. He yanked the both of you by your hair, sloppily kissing you first, sticking his tongue in your mouth and swirling it around. He broke the kiss, crushing his lips to Nakia’s. Damn it they were so sexy. You could watch them make out all day. T’Challa broke the kiss, letting go of the both of you as he unbuckled his belt, pulling down his pants and underwear, freeing his dick. 

His dick was standing at full attention. You couldn’t help but giggle at Nakia’s reaction. You’ve seen your husband naked plenty of times, but it was her first. T’Challa was about nine inches and you loved the way the tip of his dick curved just the tiniest bit to the left. He always found your g-spot so easily. 

“You want to please your King, right?” He asked, eyeing the both of you as he slowly stroked himself. 

“Yes, My King.” Nakia whispered, biting into her bottom lip. 

You nodded, licking your lips. You wanted to taste him so badly. 

“Well, get to it.” He demanded, motioning to his manhood with his free hand. You licked a long, wet stripe up his shaft as Nakia lightly sucked on his balls. 

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” he growled so low as you hollowed your cheeks, bobbing up and down on his fat dick, pulling off with a loud  _pop_ as you stroked him quickly. You licked down one side of his shaft as Nakia licked up the other, flicking her tongue over his tip. T’Challa gasped, pulling his dick away from the both of you. He didn’t want to cum just yet. He had other plans. He waved his hand, smirking at the both of you, “Please continue…as if you were never interrupted.” 

You pushed against his knee, lifting yourself up and stripped off your clothes. Starting with your sports bra, you grabbed the base of it, slowly lifting it over your head, freeing your breasts. You beamed as they both gaped at you, their dark brown eyes filled with so much want. You kicked your shoes and socks off while untying your shorts, pulling them off and tossing them in T’Challa’s lap. He caught them, biting his bottom lip as he watched you play with your pussy. You weren’t wearing any panties.

Nakia gripped your leg and trailed kisses up your thigh. You moaned lightly. Her soft lips felt so good against your skin. You sat down and she gently pushed you back to lay down. She quickly undressed herself and slid between your legs. You grabbed her ass as she leaned down, crushing your lips together. Her hard nipples grazing yours, causing you to shiver. She broke the kiss, making her way down your chest. She took a nipple in her mouth, sucking it.

 _“Mmm…”_  you moaned as she lightly bit your nipple.

You opened your eyes, peaking at T’Challa. You bit your bottom lip at the sight of your husband stroking himself while he watched the both of you pleasure each other. Apparently, he took it upon himself to get completely naked while you were distracted.

You closed your eyes, moaning as Nakia licked up your slit. She moaned, looking up at you, _“_ You taste so good, My Queen.” She went to town, enthusiastically sucking your clit, eliciting all kinds of obscene noises from you. She stuck her tongue in your hole, wildly licking your walls. You felt a warmth rush over you and you whined, “Nakia, I’m cumming!” She quickly shoved two fingers inside of you, making you thrash against the mat as she fingered you through your orgasm. You pulled her in for a deep kiss, tasting your juices on her tongue. You flipped her onto her back, kissing her roughly. You couldn’t get enough of her. She was so goddamn intoxicating.

Nakia moaned loudly, running her fingers over your braids even playing with a few of them as you hungrily licked up and down her wet slit. You were going to eat her like it was your last fucking meal. You had a tight grip on her thighs, pinning her flat to the mat and spread wide apart as you teased her clit with strong licks. T’Challa stood up, walking over to Nakia. Not before smacking your ass, though. He got down on his knees in front of her face. Nakia opened her mouth, eagerly sticking out her tongue. You groaned as T’Challa playfully slapped his dick on her tongue. You’ve never seen anything hotter than them. He groaned deeply, eyes fluttering closed as she wrapped her lips around his tip, taking him down as far as she could at that angle. T’Challa leaned forward, slipping a longer finger inside of Nakia, causing her to moan around his dick. He groaned deeply at how good the vibrations felt.

“Just like that,” T’Challa dictated, groaning loudly as Nakia hollowed her cheeks, taking him further down her throat. You sat up, slowly fingering yourself as you watched them pleasure each other. You have pictured this moment several times, but it was hotter than you expected. T’Challa pulled out of her mouth and she sat up, wiping her mouth, eyes fixating on you. You loved how hunger filled her brown eyes whenever she looked at you.

You laid on your back, quickly motioning for Nakia to sit on your face. She eagerly obliged and began to slowly rock her pussy back and forth on your tongue. Unexpectedly, T’Challa thrust himself inside you and you moaned loudly, “Mmm, T’Challa, yes!” You arched your back as he gripped your hips with both hands, angling his hips, pounding your walls and repeatedly hitting your sweet spot.

“Ahh, you feel so good, My Love. Always wrapping around your king so perfectly,” T’Challa praised, groaning deeply as he picked up the pace.

Nakia whined, rocking her hips a bit faster as you sucked harder on her clit,“My Queen! I’m going to cum!” Her moans were so sexy and the way she chased her orgasm, wildly rocking against your tongue turned you on even more. 

You began to clench around T’Challa and he grunted, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Which was a tell that he was about to cum. Nakia leaned forward, pinching your dark nipples. Drawing a long, needy whine out of you. You were so close to losing your shit. Overwhelmed by so much pleasure to the point it almost hurt. You were living a fantasy that you had for months. This was euphoric in each and every way. 

You shoved two fingers inside of Nakia, roughly fingering her wet, sweet pussy as you masterly sucked on her swollen clit. Her thighs began to shake as she screamed, her orgasm hitting her hard. She laid down next to you, kissing you deeply while sliding her hand down your body, stopping to relentlessly rub your clit. You felt a heated, tingling wave wash over you as you came. 

“Fuck!” You screamed as your orgasm ripped through you.

 A few thrusts and curse words later, T’Challa emptied his release inside you, grunting loudly as you tightly clenched around him. He pulled out of you, flopping down next to you and Nakia.

All of you were breathing heavily, completely blissed out. You turned to your right, watching T’Challa catch his breath, then to your left, watching Nakia as she kissed your shoulder. You rubbed a hand over your face, giggling. You have been dreaming of this for months and it finally happened. They both turned to you, quizzically raising an eyebrow.

“What is it?” T’Challa asked, scooting closer to you.

“It just feels good to be Queen,” you shrugged, smiling widely.

You all looked at each other, bursting into a fit of laughter.

Yeah, you could get used to this.


End file.
